Control
by Fangirl66
Summary: Yumi's life is falling apart right in front of her eyes; she's been ripped away from her friends and moved to Tokyo, and to top it off X.A.N.A has taken her under his wing. A year later can she still be saved? Or his Ulrich too late? U/Y J/A O/?
1. Prologue

**I hope you like the prologue! Longest chapter ever BTW XD**

* * *

Yumi POV

I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed. Usually I'm never this weak, but my parents were fighting again and this time it didn't look good. I winced as a exceptionally loud shout echoed up the staircase and penetrated my closed door. Their arguments had been getting progressively worse over these past few months, and I don't know what to do.

My life seems to be falling apart! X.A.N.A. has been attacking us daily now, I haven't even gotten a decent night's sleep in ages. I looked up as I heard single, gentle knock on my door. I quickly brushed my stray tears away and took a glance in the mirror before walking over to the door and opening it.

My mother gave me a watery smile as she entered, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that." I shrugged, wanting her to get to the point. "Yumi, your father and I have come to a decision; We can't live with each other anymore, we can't put on these false pretenses of a loving couple. I'm sorry baby, but we're getting a divorce."

My heart stopped, then shattered. "Wh-What!? No mom, please—!"

She held up a hand to silence me, "Darling, this decision is final. I'm sorry." Hot tears cascaded unwillingly down my face, "We want you to know that this has nothing to do with anything you've done, you are a beautiful, young women and nothing will ever change the way that your father and I feel about you." I was hyperventilating now.

"How can you do this to me and Hiroki! We need you guys!" My shout reverberated off the walls and I was pleased to hear the similar opposing remarks of my little brother coming from the room next to us.

"We will always be here for you and we will always be a family! Sweetheart, the only thing that is going to change is the town we live in." My mouth fell open, and for the first time in my life I was speechless.

"What? M-Mom what do you mean the town?" I could hear my heart thudding loudly in my ears as I waited for her response.

"Me, you, and Hiroki are moving back to Tokyo to stay with my family until the divorce papers are signed and legalized. After that we'll probably move out, but still stay in the general vicinity."

"But mom! I have a life _here_, in Kadic, I have friends! I love them mom, please don't take them away from me!" I watched in horror as my mother shook her head at me.

"I'm sorry, but this is final. We're leaving by Saturday, no later. You'll make new friends, honey, you'll see." I choked as I watched her turn and leave my room, I tried and failed to call her back.

It was Thursday already! That meant I only had one day, one feeble day to tell the most important people in my life that I was leaving, to tell the most important _person_ in my life that I loved him. A new wave of tears rushed to the surface and I reburied my face in my pillow and sobbed till I passed out.

* * *

Instead of taking my bike, I decided to walk to school today. I felt a stab of pain in my heart when I realized that this would be the last time I would ever walk to Kadic High School. In all my sixteen years of living here I never dreamed I would go to any other school until college. I had attended Kadic Elementary before Kadic Junior High, my entire _life_ revolved around the school.

My friends would have to find someone new to replace me. They couldn't face X.A.N.A. a man down, all our strategies involved four people. I sighed as the gates came into view, I paused for a moment before entering, taking a second to just _look_ at the school.

"Oi Yumi!" I glanced to the right as my name was called, and couldn't help but smile when I saw my goofy, purple friend stumble his way towards me from the cafeteria, no doubt, coming from breakfast. "Wow, you're here early! Most everyone's still eating!"

"Why aren't you eating? Don't tell me you're going on a diet? How many times do I have to tell you that Emily likes you just the way you are, Odd." He chuckled at me. My smile in return was forced but he turned around before he could notice.

"No, the others sent me to come get you; we drew straws and you _know_ how bad I am at games of chance." I laughed and followed him into the cafeteria. A wave of nausea swept over me as I got closer to the table containing all of my best friends. I wonder if I'll ever see them again after today…

"Hey Yumi!" My pink headed friend said as I settled next to her, "What are you doing here so early? I thought the point of being a day student was to _not_ have to get up at six o'clock in the morning to eat breakfast!" Everyone laughed, except me, I couldn't muster up the energy.

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys." Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"What is it? Is everything okay Yumi?" I couldn't look up. I didn't want to meet Ulrich's eyes, knowing that mine were full of tears.

"N-No everything's not alright." My voice shook and it was thick with unshed tears, I suddenly wished I had done this in a more private place. "My parents are getting a divorce—"

"Oh Yumi!" Aelita embraced me from the side and Ulrich got up from his seat across from me to come closer and put an arm around me.

"That's not all," My voice broke, "Me, my brother, and my mom are moving to Tokyo."

Silence before four choruses of "What!" echoed around the cafeteria.

"They can't do this!"

"It's _your_ life, what right do they have to—!"

"We won't let them take you away!"

"Maybe we can convince them to let you board!"

I shook my head at them, "It's no use, I tried everything I could think of last night, and even tried again this morning before they left for work. They really want this. My dad's not even staying here so even if he got custody I still couldn't be with you guys."

"Why won't they let you board?" Ulrich questioned from my left, his hand squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"My mom says that 'We need family now more then ever'. She doesn't want us split up more then we already are." Aelita started to cry while Odd buried his face in his hands, Jeremy stared unbelievingly at the wall opposite him and Ulrich, well I still couldn't look at Ulrich.

"What are we going to do? There has to be something." Ulrich's voice was cold and sad, I put my face in my hands and cried harder.

"There's nothing we can do, I'm leaving tomorrow…and I'm not coming back. You guys are going to have to find a replacement for—"

"You're leaving tomorrow?!"

"No! Yumi, you're the only person that—!" I silenced Odd with a hand.

"We fight as a four man team, and X.A.N.A. is getting more ruthless by the day. You guys _need_ someone to fill the space."

"You're leaving tomorrow?!" Ulrich repeated.

I nodded feebly unable to muster enough energy to speak, I was emotionally drained.

"Let's not worry about replacing you, now." Jeremy said tiredly, "Yumi? Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded again, they wouldn't be able to tell I was lying as long as I didn't say anything. Aelita gave me another squeeze, her arms wrapped around me. _God_, I was going to miss them so much.

**

* * *

**

It began to rain as I made my way home, it was dark and the streetlamps flickered when the wind blew too harshly. I had stayed as late as possible, to the point where Jim had to kick me, Aelita, and Jeremy out of Ulrich and Odd's room because it was past curfew.

I shivered slightly as I trekked up my front porch steps and tiredly unlocked the door. I didn't even bother greeting my parents, who were sitting in the lounge, but just continued upstairs to my room. I paused before entering my room, hearing sniffling coming through Hiroki's slightly ajar door.

I sighed to myself before knocking gently. "Hiroki? Outoto (1), are you okay?" I watched him as he hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Y-Yeah nee-chan (2), I'm fine." He was trying to sound so brave. I felt my heart break all over again.

"Don't lie to me, Hiroki. I'm your big sister I can always tell." I calmly hugged the thirteen year old as he began to shake.

"It's n-not fair Yumi! I finally got up the courage to ask Milly out yesterday and now this happens! I really, really, like her! And all my friends are here oneechan (3)! I don't want to make new ones, I like the ones I have here!" He was sobbing now, drenching the front of my sweater.

"Life's never fair, Hiroki, especially to those who deserve it most." I spent the rest of the night comforting him.

**

* * *

**

Our plane landed in Tokyo late Saturday evening. I didn't talk the entire trip because my mother didn't even let me say goodbye. She said that it would be easier on all of my friends if I just left and didn't look back.

As we drove away I saw my friends emerge from around the corner; Ulrich and Odd even chased after the car. I couldn't face them, so I turned of my phone. It remained off for the duration of the trip, it'll probably stay off for the rest of my life.

Suddenly a sickening anger came over me, one that had been eating it's way to the surface since Thursday night. I wanted to hit, yell, _destroy_. How could they do this to me? I didn't deserve any of this! I burned in silence though, I would never show my parents how much they hurt me, they didn't _deserve_ to know.

**

* * *

**

For five months, a whole five _months_, twenty weeks, a hundred and fifty-five days, we've been in Tokyo. I eventually turned my phone on and I talked to them, cried to them, yelled at them, and they returned everything I gave tenfold.

I talked to them as much as I could, but they were busy, _I _was busy. I had a new life, a new school, and its not like the world stopped for them either. We eventually began to talk less, until, eventually, it stopped altogether. I still send them the occasional text and they respond, but its not the same, it will _never_ be the same.

I miss Odd's laughs and his dumb jokes that don't even make sense. I miss Jeremy's nerdy, charismatic charm and Aelita's warm smiles. Hell I even miss Sissi who actually became kind of nice at the very end. But most of all, oh _God_ most of all, I miss Ulrich. His sweetness, his shyness, his protectiveness, the way his eyes brightened when I laughed at something he said. I felt a tear role down my cheek.

I hate it here.

I dialed the familiar number of Aelita's cell and waited impatiently for my friend to answer.

"_Hello? Yumi? I'm sorry but I can't talk now, I'm really busy. I'll call you later."_

"Ok—" Dial tone. She didn't even wait for me to say goodbye.

My eyes flashed to my laptop as it suddenly turned on. I jumped and almost threw it when the X.A.N.A. symbol flashed briefly on the screen before a instant message popped up.

**'WhY sO DoWn? I'm OuT oF yOuR lIfE, i ThOuGhT yOu'D bE hApPy.'**

I blinked. Was _X.A.N.A_, root of all evil, trying to have a conversation with me?

'_What do you want?' _I typed hesitantly, trying to figure out his overall scheme.

**'I JuSt WaNt To KnOw WhY yOu'Re So SaD.'**

Liar. You're an evil, manipulative, son-of-a-bitch and you want something from me.

**'ArE yOu SaD bEcAuSe YoUr FrIeNdS dOn'T hAvE tImE fOr YoU aNyMoRe Or ArE yOu SaD bEcAuSe ThEy'Ve REpLaCeD yOu?'**

My eyes widened and before I could stop myself I typed, _'They've replaced me?'_

Suddenly the instant message disappeared and a whole new screen appeared. It was a video, a video of Lyoko. I smirked in triumph as I watched Odd and Aelita take down four Mega-Tanks and a few Crabs, my smile grew even larger when I saw Ulrich destroy six Bloks and two Hornets, but all traces of my giddy grin dropped when I saw _her_. Sissi Delmas.

What?! How could they replace me with _her_!? Her outfit was much like my old geisha one before Jeremy gave me an upgrade, and she fought with an interesting spear type weapon. I looked on unbelievingly as she saved Ulrich and Odd from an attacking Creeper and my mouth dropped open even more when she smiled and laughed with them.

My heart broke all over again. I knew they would have to eventually replace me but still, it hurt. I don't think I would have cared so much if they hadn't replaced me with Sissi. The girl had always made me feel a little insecure and the fact that she had such deep feelings for Ulrich made my dislike her even more.

**'DoEs ThAt AnSwEr YoUr QuEsTiOn?'**

I glared at the keyboard and typed a furious, _'Yes, now leave me alone.'_

I was about to close my laptop when one last message flashed on the screen.

**'BuT i WaNt To ShOw YoU sOmEtHiNg.' **

Under the sentence was a time and address. I checked my watch, six o'clock. He wanted to meet at six-thirty. Should I go? Its probably a trap but—but I _want_ to go. Just something about seeing Sissi taking my place among my friends really put me in the mood to kick some X.A.N.A. butt.

**

* * *

**

God, Of _course_ the meeting would take place in an old abandoned warehouse, I mean, this is _X.A.N.A_. we're talking about.

"So you came, we weren't sure you would." I spun around and came face to face with—

"William!" He smiled at me.

"This is the first time I've come out of Lyoko since X.A.N.A enlisted my help in his noble cause." I blinked at him dubiously.

"William, what are you talking about!? Enlisted? You mean…he's not controlling you?" I didn't bother to try and conceal my astonishment.

"Yes, I do what I do on my own free will. That's why I volunteered to come talk to you, Yumi. I told him that you would understand, you would join our cause!" I frowned at him as he looked at me hopefully.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Don't you understand Yumi? Sometimes humanity must be cleansed to be protected! We must protect the population from themselves!"

"Wha—?" I jumped when I suddenly felt cool metal against my neck, my hand reached up to caress the necklace that seemed to have fallen out of the sky to land softly around my neck.

I held it up so I could see it more clearly and froze when I saw the X.A.N.A. symbol embroidered on it. "William, what is this?" I noticed the same necklace around his neck.

"Do you understand now, Yumi? Do you see the truth behind his cause?"

I opened my mouth to argue as the necklace glowed an eerie red. As the necklace grew brighter _something_ spread through my system. My eyes widened. Yes, everything made sense now! Humanity must be destroyed for it to be saved! "I want to help William, I want to help X.A.N.A." He smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll take you to him."

* * *

**Oh no! X.A.N.A. brainwashed Yumi just like he got William! I hope Ulrich can save her! Please review**

**1) Outoto means 'Little Brother' in Japanese**

**2) Nee-chan means 'Sister/Big Sister' in Japanese**

**3) Oneechan is a more casual form of nee-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Ulrich POV

One year, it's been one whole _year_ since Yumi ran away. I can still remember the depressing phone call from her crying mother asking me if I had heard anything from her at all…but I hadn't.

Aelita blames herself for Yumi's disappearance because she was the last person to talk to her. Apparently Yumi called her the night she vanished. I don't blame Aelita—I don't! Its just…

Why the hell didn't she call _me_? If she had been in trouble I could've—I could've…I could've _fucking_ saved her! I could've done _something_! If there's anyone to blame here its me, I should've seen this coming, she had been so depressed…

Our initial thought, when we first learned that she had 'run away', was that X.A.N.A. had kidnapped her and was holding her hostage, but we couldn't find an activated tower. For X.A.N.A. to function in the real world doesn't he have to activate a tower?

Maybe Yumi _did_ run away—No, that's impossible, Yumi's no coward. She doesn't run away from her problems, but what other reason is there? If it wasn't X.A.N.A., who was it? Was Yumi just one more kid in another random abduction by some freaking psycho?

I hope not, _God_ I really hope not. I'm so tired; I don't sleep anymore, I can't…not when I have no idea if she's safe. My grades are falling and soccer doesn't bring me the same joy it did before, and to top it off…I think X.A.N.A.'s winning.

Normal POV

"Good morning students! And welcome to another fabulous year at Kadic High School!" Principle Delmas shouted unnecessarily loud to the large group of students sitting in the assembly hall.

"I'm getting to old for school." Ulrich rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Odd, that doesn't even make sense." Sissi giggled from his other side. She was a nice girl; a real asset to the team, but she was no Yumi.

"We are pleased to welcome back two seniors to our senior class, who left because of family obligations, so please give a warm welcome to William Dunbar and Yumi Ishiyama!"

Ulrich froze, Aelita gasped, Odd's mouth fell open, Jeremy dropped his books, and Sissi's eyes widened. There, walking onto the stage like it was nothing in the world, was Yumi.

She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore to the dance she attended with Ulrich before a giant teddy bear crashed the festivities.

She smiled out to the audience and said something to William before he laughed. "Alright!" The forgotten principle continued, "I think we've wasted enough time as it is! Get to class!"

The Lyoko gang made a bee-line for Yumi and William. "Yumi, Where have you been?!" Ulrich, of course, was the first to speak, followed closely by Odd.

"Yeah! And why the hell are you with _him_." Odd glared daggers at William as he spoke.

Yumi POV

A lot can change in a year I've decided. All three of the guys have grown, now towering over me, and Aelita has grown her hair long, so it brushes just past her shoulders, and Sissi…well she actually looked sorta _kind_.

I inwardly blanched at my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I worried you all." I gave them my best smile, now realizing that I really had missed them; my best friends…my ex-best friends. My smile faltered.

"Worried us? Yumi that's a bit of an understatement don't you think?!" I was taken aback by Aelita's furious tone, She had never raised her voice to me before.

"And you still haven't told us why you're with William." I took my gaze off of Aelita to focus on the hansom sight that was Ulrich, I felt old feelings stir in my stomach.

No—I can't love him anymore…He's my enemy.

"I'm with William," I began speaking directly to Ulrich, "Because we are on the same side." I watched as their reactions stretched from utter shock to unquenchable fury.

"What!" Ulrich looked angrier then I had ever seen him, "You've _betrayed_ us Yumi, your _best friends_, for X.A.N.A.?!" His voice was saturated with rage but I could hear the hurt in there too.

And for a second, one glorious second I doubted what I was doing and what I was planning to do. Why was I following X.A.N.A.? He only wants to hurt people; He's dangerous and unpredictable…Why had I decided to follow him? I couldn't remember.

But just as quickly as it came it was gone and all doubt was swept from my mind; like some unknown force had erased it. I watched as my necklace glowed red, it was always so pretty when it did that. And just like that I couldn't remember what I was thinking about just a moment ago...

"I haven't betrayed you Ulrich, I've just had a change of heart." And with that said I turned around and walked away, not even sparing them a glance.

People like them don't deserve my time.

* * *

**It looks like Yumi can still be saved! or does X.A.N.A. have to much control over her? Please review!**

**My apologies for the shortness! I've really had no time!**


End file.
